The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Part 3
by The Awesomer
Summary: It's been six months since the last attack from The Squids, and Sky Army couldn't be doing better! They keep getting a steady flow of recruits, supplies is abundant, and nothing can stop them now! But when Sky learns something about himself, can he accept it... or will he give in to his what may end up killing him? Only The Squid Army and Sky Army can decide what may happen to Sky.
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible Realization

Sky POV—

"Minecraftuniverse! Stop trying to push me into the lava!" I yelled.

"No! You will burn! _Burn!_" he yelled back with a laugh.

It was my ordinary day: do a parkour map that Bodil40 insisted Deadlox, Minecraftuniverse, and I do, try to kill my friends along the way, and just fail at some jumps and die. But don't worry! Notch for some unknown reason gave us unlimited lives!

Yay!

I laughed as he did a quick sprint jump. "Nah-nah-nah-nah!"

Jason caught up to me and tripped him on his next jump.

"Ha! Pay-back, bitch!" he teased as I fell into the scalding lava.

"Deadlox! Avenge me!" I requested.

Deadlox quickly started to jump over to the platform Minecraftuniverse was cracking up on, but slipped at the last second. Deadlox grabbed a ledge with a few of his fingers. Jason quickly noticed his collage-aged friend and grinned. "Hey... _friend!_" he said with a tinge of insanity.

Deadlox's eyes turned wide. "Don't do dis!"

Minecraftuniverse kicked away the teen's fingers, and he fell into the lava.

"Shit!" he yelled, as he was resurrected.

I was now literally rolling on a platform laughing. "No! DEADLOX!"

We were all laughing, hugging our sides and shrieking with laughter. This was how all the parkour courses went, and there was no way that we were going to change it. Minecraftuniverse, Deadlox, and I all loved it.

But this time was different...

It was then where I had a nauseous feeling roll over me. I groaned and doubled over. "Ow..."

"Sky?" Minecraftuniverse looked concerned at me.

I fell on his platform, a sudden stab of pain going through my head and stomach. The most dangerous part of that action was that I was on a one-block platform.

"Sky!" Deadlox began to parkour over to me.

"Ow... Ow! _Ow! __**Ow! **__**OOOOOOOOWWWWW!**_" I started to shriek in pain.

My astronaut friend began to hop towards me as well. "Sky! Don't move! We're coming over!"

A splitting pain erupted in the my back, as if something were breaking out. This only added to the pain and shrieks. Minecraftuniverse and Deadlox yelped and almost slipped into the lava when they saw something. I opened my eyes to see eight, dark navy blue tentacles come from my back, writhing and whipping around.

"**_AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!_**" I suddenly rolled off his block.

"Adam!" Minecraftuniverse dove after me, his jet-pack activating so he could fly.

I fell into the lava, my scream reaching an in-human pitch. The astronaut scooped me from the lava, noticing the severe burns and melted flesh on my arms and legs. The tentacles swiped and tried to kill Jason, but they only slid across his orange helmet. I lost consciousness after that.

* * *

Minecraftuniverse POV—

Deadlox quickly pulled out an instant-send message paper **(A/N I don't think that exists in Minecraft, but I'm just doing it! Deal with it!) **and began to write and emergency note: _Sky in bad condition; At Bodil40's parkour course; Hurry; Over lava pit._

Sky was now unmoving in my arms. I placed the Budder King on a better platform, so he wouldn't fall off. I put his ear to Sky's chest, but didn't hear anything beating. His chest never rose, or fell. Sky wasn't breathing. "Deadlox! CPR! CPR! His heart stopped!"

Deadlox sent the emergency message and worked his way over to me and Sky. The teen was better at CPR, which was ideal for a situation like this. He placed his hands on Sky's chest—one over the other—and began to pump his heart. "C'mon, Sky! C'mon, Sky!"

"What the fuck is with the tentacles!?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"How am I supposed to fucking know?! They look like squid tentacles!" Deadlox yelled.

I pulled out a budder sword. "Should I cut them off?"

"No! They're attached to Sky! He might bleed out, and that is _not_ going to be a good outcome!" The teen pumped Sky's heart faster. "Breathe, dammit! Breathe!"

Sky took a sudden and sharp breath in, his heart starting to pump on it's own. He was unconscious, but still alive. Deadlox pulled out a budder apple and force-fed it to Sky. "Thank Notch!" I sighed.

Help arrived about ten minutes later: Dawn, Kermit, and Jerome had tracked them down and found a shortcut Bodil40 put into the parkour course. Dawn was the first to scream. "What the _fuck_ is with Sky!?"

I shrugged, helpless to understand. "I don't know! He just started to scream and fucking tentacles came from his back! He fell into the lava!"

"Shit!" Jerome began to bandage Sky's arms and legs. "We need to get him back _now_!"

We quickly began to make a bridge that was safe to cross with an injured person, and ran back to our base.

* * *

Sky POV—

Pain.

That was the first thing that crawled through my tired mind.

Pain.

I opened my eyes, realizing that I was no longer on the parkour course Bodil made us do, but instead in our recovery dorms back in HQ.

What happened?

_I_—_I was laughing... with Minecraftuniverse and Deadlox, and... _

_And something came from my back—  
_

My own thoughts were interrupted when a splitting pain came from my back again. "OW!"

Dawn rushed in, looking relieved and concerned at the same time. "Sky? Hey, guys! He's awake!"

Everyone came rushing in: Kermit, Jason, Deadlox, and Jerome. They had a mixture of happy looks and... was that... _distress?_

Deadlox breathed in relief. "Good. Sky is alive... and only half human..."

"What?!" I sat up, noticing that I was in a bed. "What do you mean _half human!?_"

Jerome swallowed. "There's no delicate way to put this..."

Dawn broke down sobbing and dashed out of the room. Jason sighed sadly and ran after her. "Dawn!"

Kermit glared angrily at Jerome. "Now _I _gotta tell him? Great!"

"What is it!?" I almost screamed.

The Frog took a breath in. "Sky, you're... half... er..."

I was now scared. "Tentacles..." I fell back onto the bed, carefully using my fingers to feel along my spine.

I gasped when dark navy blue tentacles came from my back, starting to writhe and swat at things around the room. There were suction cups on each one, grabbing and holding onto everything greedily. My eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

"No..."

"Sky—" Jerome started.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I'M A DISGRACE TO THE SKY ARMY!" I screamed.

I was half human; half squid.


	2. Chapter 2: Running

Sky POV—

I ran from my bed in my recovery dorm, and ran out of the HQ. Dawn and Jerome tried to stop me, but I didn't stop... only when I ran into storage and grabbed a backpack full of supplies, but that's not the point.

I kept running, not slowing down until I got deep into the forest. I collapsed on the ground, shaking as my tentacles writhed from the heavy backpack crushing against them. They whipped around and tried to explore the world. They grabbed a chicken and reduced it to a pile of clean white feathers.

"Disgrace... disgrace... disgrace..." I kept mumbling to myself.

I curled into the fetal position and rocked myself back and forth. What did I do to deserve this? I became an abomination to the Sky Army. A leader that was related to the enemy? There was no possible real life situation that was like this.

"Brother..."

I looked up from my knees to see a small pond, and inside was a squid. I growled and stormed over, ready to kill it to feel better. I pulled out my budder sword, but the weapon began to steam in my hands. I yelped and dropped the sword. It burned me!

"Because you now know about your other half, your precious _budder _will now work against you," the squid cackled. "You are now one of us!"

I shouted towards the sky in frustration. "WHY, NOTCH!? WHY!?" I quickly dove into the lake and swam towards the squid. Honestly, he was a fast swimmer. But I worked as hard as I could, and I grabbed one of his tentacles. "GET OVER HERE!"

"EEP!" He tried to swim away, but I pulled him to the surface.

I slammed him on a rock, anger filling me to the brim. "YOU! YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

The squid screamed in fear. "YOU'RE THE SON OF OUR GENERAL! YOUR MOTHER HID THE TRUTH UNTIL YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!"

I growled deep in my throat. Yes, I would have been old enough to understand... if I weren't the founder and main general of the Resistance against The Squids!

I grabbed a rock and bashed in the head of the squid, gritting my teeth. I was angry about what I had turned into. "Die! Die! Die!"

I tossed the body into the pond, and sat down. I curled back into the fetal position. I began to think:

_I can't go back! The Sky Army will kill me! Or I'll kill them! I have to leave, but what about the Sky Army? They can't go without a_ _leader..._

"Sky! Where are you?" I could hear my friends searching for me.

_Shit_. I dove into the lake and swam with difficulty to the bottom. The tentacles were trying to stay at the surface, but I fought hard against my new limbs, plus my pack helped weigh me down to the bottom. I looked up at the surface and saw my friends. I couldn't hear them, but I think it went like this:

Dawn: _Oh my Notch! Sky! Please come back!_

Jerome_: Sky! We just wanna help you!_

Kermit: _Dammit! I found his budder sword!_

Deadlox: _Shit! The Squids got_ _him!_

Jason: _Let's look over there!_

They ran off and I instantly erupted at the surface, gasping for air. I couldn't breath under water. I dragged myself from the pond and collapsed into a heap on the soil, tired and scared.

_I need to leave,_ my mind urged.

I quickly pulled out my wooden sword. It was one of my last-resort weapons, and I had an idea. I crawled to the nearest tree, and began to carve a message:

_Cannot return to Sky Army.  
_

_Depend on you all to be leaders._

_—Sky_

I thrust the sword into the ground, let out a fake scream like I was hurt, then began to run away.

* * *

Kermit POV—

I heard the scream. It froze my blood over, telling us all horrible news.

Dawn immediately broke down into tears. "SKY! NO!"

We all tried to comfort her, but we knew that it probably wasn't going to help too much. It was useless. But Deadlox tried to be positive. "Maybe there's a trail... or a message... or something..."

Dawn sniffled, stood up, and began to run to where the scream came from. We could only follow in silence and pray for some kind of hope.

We heard Dawn shriek, and we sprinted forward quickly. "Dawn!" Was she hurt? Did The Squids stay there? What happened.

We found Dawn back at the pond we were next to earlier, crying even harder and wrecked with grief. Deadlox, Minecraftuniverse, and Jerome tried to get her to speak, I looked at the tree she was sitting in front of. There was a faint and crude message scrawled into the birch tree trunk:

_Cannot return to Sky Army._

_Depend on you all to be leaders._

_—Sky_

"Oh Notch..." I mumbled.

"What is it, Kermit?" Jerome asked. "Did I win the Hunger Games?"

Dawn let out a half-heart chuckle. I didn't speak as I raised a finger, and pointed to the small message. "S—Sky's gone..."

* * *

Sky POV—

I didn't stop walking, even after nightfall.

I kept my eyes pointed at the ground, letting hot tears of both anger and sorrow run down my cheeks. My new appendages kept knocking down saplings and every once in a while a creeper. I abandoned hope when I realized my fate as a human-squid hybrid. It was like how people created those stories telling about "Enderlox."

I finally looked at the sky overhead, noting the position of the moon. It was early evening at the most, but it still was pretty dark.

_Tired..._

I had ran from the recovery dorms, which meant that I got tired faster because of injuries. I slung my pack off of my back, still dripping water from taking that emergency swim. Maybe there was a bed or a sleeping bag, or at least the materials to create a bed. I searched inside.

"Two budder apples, a diamond axe, some steaks, a leather chest plate, and a flint and steel." I sighed as I rattled off the items. "No sleeping bag."

_Tired..._

My eyes drooped from drowsiness. I had to get some sleep soon. I looked around. Was there a sheep I could shear?

Nope. I was in the desert.

"Shit," I cursed. I pulled on the leather chest plate and slung my pack back over my back, a sharp pain traveling through my tentacles. I ignored the pain and began to walk again. Skeletons and zombies began to start roaming the desert, moaning and checking their bowstrings.

I sighed and kept walking. I kept the diamond axe out though, just in case. I began to start eating a steak to regain some more energy, hoping to go... somewhere...

"Where _are_ I going?" I asked myself.

It had just occurred to me that I was going nowhere particular. I was just walking in a random direction, my only priority to get away from my previous home.

I was startled when a skeleton walked right in front of me. It didn't attack, or acknowledge me, or do anything. I was curious, and walked next to it for a minute. It did nothing.

"Hey," I said to it.

It looked at me, clearly annoyed. "Oiy! Don't just go around, yelling 'ey' to random monsters! What do you want, ya smelly bum?!" he scolded me with an Irish accent.

"I—I just wanted to know why you didn't shoot me," I stuttered.

He looked angrier than he just was. "Because you work for the fucking Squids! Why would I fucking shoot you!?" He walked away, grumbling bitterly to himself.

I shook myself, and continued to walk in the previous direction, once in a while walking in front of random monsters.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Accustomed

Deadlox POV—

Dawn was put in the recovery dorm, because she literally almost went mad with grief. We called a meeting in the conference room for all the rest of our friends: Bodil, Huskey, Caveman, Antvenom, Seto, Ethan, and Bajan Canadian. Ssundee was not available for some reason. They filed in quietly, knowing something bad was going on.

Minecraftuniverse cleared his throat, before saying grimly, "On Bodil's newest parkour course, Sky had some... problems. He grew squid tentacles—"

The conference instantly burst into protests, but Kermit quickly whistled to quiet them. "Shut up!"

Jason continued: "When he woke up, and realized what happened... he ran away."

I stood, ready to tell the rest. "He left a message carved into a birch tree: _Cannot return to Sky Army. Depend on you all to be leaders._"

No one spoke.

Jerome coughed, then took over. "It is now our duty to become the leaders of the Sky Army. Sky will probably not be coming back..."

No one spoke.

Kermit started to speak, but was stopped.

Complete chaos had broke out in the conference room.

* * *

Sky POV—

I watched the zombies and skeletons burn as the sun rose. They never screamed, or ran for help, and I always kind of respected that. Even if they were corpses, I couldn't help but being impressed.

I sighed to myself and looked at the blue morning sky. "I'm sorry for yesterday..." I apologized to Notch.

I got up from the ground, adjusted my pack, and began to walk again. The desert eventually turned into a thick and lush rainforest, full of leaves and trees. I looked at the crystal clear rivers that gushed between some of the trees. I had the sudden urge to just jump in and flop around...

_Stop!_ a voice screamed. _Don't give in to your squid half!_

I quickly shook off that urge and began to roam the forest. I could make this my home. It would be hard for someone to find me, and there were plenty of animals and water to use.

I looked at the largest tree and nodded. "Hello. I wish to turn you into my new home."

* * *

I found collected as much wood as I could, turning them into planks and making a temporary staircase. I elected to clear out some leaves on a tree and hide my base. I would easily climb the vines to get to the top.

I began to clear out the leaves and replace all but the outer layer with wood. I placed in a crafting bench and a furnace, and killed some pigs. I created a mine just below the tree trunk, finding some iron and some coal.

I heard a voice as I climbed out of my new mine. "Brother..."

I whipped around and faced the river. I saw the familiar navy blue creature flopping around in the water. I growled and dropped my two newly mined ores. "GET OVER HERE!"

The squid yelped and began to swim away, but I lunged at him like an ocelot, grabbing him and dragging him back to the soil. "No! Don't hurt me!"

I pulled out my diamond axe, threatening to chop off his limbs. "What do you want this time?" I hissed.

He stared at me in horror. "I—I just wanted to offer you some help!"

I didn't waver. "What kind of help?"

"To control your tentacles! You have some problems with them!"

I raised my axe. "Tell me. If you don't give me any real info, get ready to go to the Nether."

He yelped in fear. "You just have to imagine you're a puppeteer! Imagine that you can do what you want with only a simple pull of a string!"

I sliced off his head anyways.

What? He was a squid!

I kicked the body into the river, and went back to my new home, grabbing the iron and coal I dropped. I climbed up the vines and began to turn the iron into some actual armor. I covered some sticks with some coal dust and lit them with the flint and steel. I placed the torches onto the walls, brightening my home. I tossed aside my leather chest plate and replaced it with the iron chest plate.

_Imagine you're a puppeteer..._

I stopped making a helmet, and listened to the echoing words in my mind. Could it really be that simple?

I decided to try it out. If it worked, it could turn into something useful. If not, well... tough shit.

I imagined strings attached to each navy blue tentacle, able to move as soon as a string was pulled. I thought about one of the new limbs grabbing a torch from the walls.

Almost on cue, one of the appendages wrapped around the torch and brought it towards my hands.

"Cool..." I mumbled.

* * *

I found out that the tentacles could be a little useful once you got the hang of it. You could grab what you needed without moving from your spot, it could carry more stuff, plus...

You could play Spider-Man!

I was climbing up some vines on a separate tree for some wood, and I slipped and began to fall. There was no water below me, so I was probably going to die or at least get a fatal injury. Instead, one of my tentacles grabbed a hanging vine and swung like some monkey-squid-human-thing.

"AAAAA—! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I changed my screams from terror to happiness. The wind almost blew my sunglasses from my face, tugging at my clothes and playing with my hair.

I landed on the rainforest floor with a roll. I was laughing and gasping. "That was... _fun!_"

I laughed for a bit longer, then climbed back into my house, still giggling like a little kid.

But still, I was annoyed by them. Mainly because first off: they could get in my way. I tried to grab some iron from a chest I made, and they all swarmed around the chest trying to get the ingots I needed.

Second off: they was painful. Every time I pulled on my backpack, or leaned against a wall, or laid on my back, I would scream in pain.

Third: they were still a reminder of what abomination I was born as.

* * *

I found a sheep finally, and sheared him before he could get away.

I made myself a bed, and lay on it, but it was not comfortable. My stupid tentacles were in the way.

"Squid shit," I hissed to myself.

I got from my bed, and began to work again, now making the needed iron tools. Sword, axe, shovel, a compass. I made whatever I needed.

"A bow..." I said wistfully. I never remembered how to make a bow, but I knew I needed some string.

I heard a loud symphony of spider hisses and gurgles. I looked at the small trapdoor that served as my house entrance. They wouldn't hurt me because they would think I worked for The Squids. But I could still hurt them.

I scooped up my diamond axe in one hand, and my new iron sword in the other. "I need to make a bow," I whispered to the night.

I opened up my trapdoor, and ran to kill some spiders.


	4. Chapter 4: A Conference and The Squids

Jerome POV—

People in the conference room began to protest and argue whether Sky really was gone, or this was just some sick joke.

Bajan Canadian went first. "Sky can't be gone unless it's a reason for Sky Army!"

Ethan placed down a sign. _Are you trying to get us back for the exploding budder block? We told you, it just colored iron!_

Deadlox and Minecraftuniverse shook their heads. "Dawn is almost insane through grief! Ask her! She'll give you the proof you need!"

Bodil wrung his hands. "On _my_ parkour course?"

Caveman stared at the conference table. "If Sky really is gone, then we seriously need to lead Sky Army."

Seto tossed his axe onto the table. "Caveman's right. We don't know for sure if this is just a sick joke or real, but we still need to take responsibility."

Antvenom stood. "All who believe Sky really is gone..."

No one raised their hands at first, but soon everyone started to raise their hands one by one.

Husky sighed. "Great. The leader of the resistance is related to The Squids."

Ssundee suddenly burst into the conference room throwing flowers and budder into the air. "JEROME WON THE HUNGER GAMES! JEROME WON THE—"

He stopped when he saw the grim looks on everyone's face.

"What? Too soon?"

I sighed, and walked out of the room. "I _did_ win the Hunger Games..."

* * *

Sky POV—

I hung from a tree vine, ready to drop on an unknowing spider at get their string. My diamond axe was ready to chop him to pieces.

"S'up?"

I turned to my left to see a large spider resting next to me. He looked at me with his eight red eyes, studying me.

"Um... not much..." I said.

The spider chuckled. "Monster huntin'?"

I nodded.

"What are ya lookin' for exactly?" the arachnid asked.

"Er... spiders," I answered.

That spider ran like the wind, yelling, "shit! Shit! Shit!"

I sighed and looked back at the ground. I saw a skeleton directly below me, looking around for some humans to try and kill. I stared at his bow with a longing emotion in my eyes. Maybe I could kill him, then take his bow.

I dropped from my vine and landed with my feet on the skeleton's spine. He tried to stand back up and shoot me, but I embedded the diamond axe into his skull. "Sorry, dude. I need your bow."

I looted the monster, taking his bow, some bones for bonemeal, and all the arrows he had: 14.

I sighed and began to walk back to my home, still looking for some spiders for string. Maybe I could make a fishing rod for some food.

* * *

I found myself on the floor the next morning. My back and neck were stiff and I was freezing cold.

_Shit. I passed out._

I pulled myself off my back, rubbing my neck to help with the stiffness.

_Hold up!_ a voice said in my mind. _You were laying on your back. Why doesn't it hurt?_

I quickly put a hand to my spine. I couldn't feel my squid tentacles coming from my back. Was it all just a hallucination or something? Was I kidnapped by The Squids and I just had the weirdest dream ever?

I felt a sharp pain travel through my back, and eight blue squid limbs erupted from my spine.

"Shit," I hissed to myself.

I stood up and began to cook a chicken, sitting on my unused bed to rest. I sighed, still wondering how the Sky Army was doing.

"...ther..."

I perked up. I had heard a voice outside my home. I looked through my trap door, and saw two squids in the river below. I growled, grabbed my diamond axe, and climbed down my tree. I twirled my axe with anger drawn onto my face. I was reminded of a deranged murderer.

"What do you want this time?" I hissed.

One of the squids looked at me with his derpy eyes. "We just wanna talk."

I raised my axe. "About what?"

The second one spoke up. "You. You're half squid, and half human. For being a relative to our race, we would like to bring you into our realm."

I glared angrily at them. "Fuck no."

The first one offered a tentacle. "C'mon, brother."

I brought down my axe on his head, hard. "I said, _no_!" The surviving one yelped and swam off. I let that one go as I pulled my diamond axe from the other one and walked back to my house, wiping the squid blood from my weapon.

I quickly ate my chicken and went down into the mines. I started to look around for some coal, or iron, or maybe some diamond if I was lucky. I found mostly coal and iron... then I found an old friend.

I saw the yellow ore gleaming from the grey stone, begging for me to mine it. I hesitated, because I remembered what happened when I grabbed my budder sword two days before. It burned me...

"Screw it," I muttered to myself, and I began to break away the stone.

A budder nugget about the size of my fist fell from the dark stone, and I carefully picked it up with my fingers. But it instantly began to smoke and burn my hand. I dropped it, clutching my hand in pain. "OW!"

I stared at the budder nugget in sadness. Once my strength, was now my weakness. I immediately walked out of the mine, still thinking longingly about the budder.

* * *

The day passed quick. All I did was hunt for food really, but try chasing an entire herd of pigs all day. I was tired.

Also, I never caught anything. The stupid tentacles would try to pull me into the water.

I passed out on the ground again, since I still couldn't lay on my back voluntarily. I found myself waking up on the crafting bench, trying to make a book.

_Why did I want to make a book?_ I thought.

I sighed and stuffed the leather and paper into a chest. I looked at my food supply; three chickens and ten steaks. I sighed again and ate a steak. Maybe I should use my new bow...

"Brother!"

_Shit,_ I thought to myself. _They will not leave me alone!_

I grabbed my diamond axe again and climbed down my tree. Another squid swam around in the water, not stopping.

I raised my axe, ready to kill this one quickly, but the squid offered a tentacle. I looked at him in confusion. Why was he trying to take me somewhere.

_Don't... follow the squid..._ I lowered my axe and held my temples. A sharp throbbing sensation was traveling through my head.

"Come, Sky. You were meant to follow us," the squid said with a large grin.

My thoughts began to melt. _Don't follow the squid! Must...not... follow the squid! Must follow the squid!_

My muscles acted on their own, and quickly raised the diamond axe. Through squeezed eyes, my weapon hit home and killed the squid.

_Die... must not follow the squid... you aren't one of them, Sky..._


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Squid

Sky POV—

I stayed in my house for half the day, thinking about what had happened that morning. I had the actual impulse to follow The Squids! What the Nether!

I felt that same sharp pain stab through my temples again, and I held my head in my hands. I began to say my thoughts out loud, to see what I was saying.

"Squids... will kill... me and my friends—Must bow before... squids... more powerful..."

I grabbed my iron sword and sliced clean through the bed. My impulses were telling me to kill, but not kill squids. My voice dropped several octaves, making me sound sinister and evil. "Kill... Sky Army..."

I snapped back to reality, realizing what I just said. I leaned against a wall and sank to the wooden floor, ignoring the pain in my tentacles. I threw my sword across the room, hoping that I wouldn't hurt myself. I hugged my knees and hid my head, reviewing my basic information.

_My name is Sky. I am 20 years old. My friends are Deadlox, Jerome, Minecraftuniverse, Ethan, Ssundee, Dawn, Seto, Kermit, Antvenom, Husky, Caveman, Sparklez, Bajan Canadian, and TobyTurner. I am_—_**was** the leader of the Resistance against The Squids. Our main weapon was budder..._

"Brother!"

I slapped my hands over my ears. _Ignore, ignore, ignore!_

"Brother!"

I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow, ready to fire if I needed to.

_"Brother!_"

The impulse returned, this time stronger. My hand forced itself open to release the bow. I began to climb from my house against my will.

_Must join The Squids... I am a Squid... Sky Army will fall at my_ feet...

In the river there were ten squids, smiling and offering their tentacles to me. I found myself calmer, ready to join them...

_Sky!_ A tiny voice screamed in my mind. _Don't do it!_

"D—Dawn...?" I mumbled sheepishly to myself.

_Sky! Please! Don't join them! Run! Go to the desert! Do it for Sky Army!_ My girlfriend's voice screamed to me.

The squids were beckoning now. "Come here, Sky. You belong with us!"

I was stuck in a pickle: Run to the desert, where The Squids couldn't follow me; or I could ignore Dawn's voice and join The Squids. My instincts were screaming for me to follow the navy blue animals in front of me, but my consciousness was informing me to follow Dawn. But Dawn was only my girlfriend; fully human. She was my...

_Family..._

I growled, and sprinted back to my tree house. I would grab my pack and run, run to the desert without stopping.

"SKY!" The Squids screamed in fury at me.

I hissed as I began to climb up the vines, but my tentacles were against me. They wrapped around the tree trunks and anchored me from going back to my tree house. I pulled and kicked furiously, snarling like a wild wolf. "Let go!"

The Squids crawled out of the water and began to walk towards me using their own tentacles. Their sinister grinned burned into my soul. They began to chant: "One of us; One of us; One of us..."

I grit my teeth and kicked harder. _Please,_ _Notch!_ I prayed silently._ Don't let it end like_ _this__!_

"One of us; One of us; One of us..." They got closer every second.

I pulled desperately at the vines, not caring if my new limbs had to tear off! I clenched my jaw tight and pulled hard.

One of The Squids wrapped it's tentacle around me, and my new squid instincts kicked back in. It felt comforting, being near real family...

They kept chanting as they pulled me from the vines and directed me towards the river. "Come, Sky! Let's bring you to our domain!"

I nodded, dazed and sleepy. "Okay," I mumbled sheepishly.

* * *

Deadlox POV—

It was hard for the Sky Army recruits to accept that Sky was gone.

If I saw chaos in the cafeteria, then the conference room was only a playground argument. People literally drew their weapons when they argued, throwing food and tossing up the tables. People hid behind the overturned tables to protect themselves from flying steaks and apples (Which actually hurt when you got hit by one). Arrows and spinning axes sailed back and forth, trying to hit their marks.

Seto fixed everything. He pulled out his enchanted diamond sword and stabbed the blue blade down to the hilt into the iron floor. A shock-wave passed through the ground, making everyone sail backwards and drop their weapons. Kermit stood on the last standing table and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE SHUT THE NETHER UP!"

People moaned in pain from all the projectiles that had hit them, but it didn't seem like any serious injuries.

The Frog coughed before continuing. "We can't track Sky back down, but we are trying our best! We pray to Notch that Sky is still alive..."

* * *

Sky POV—

I was dragged under water, able to breathe without a problem. My past memories were swept away for the moment, replaced the only known fact that I was a squid.

We stopped in a small under water base made from iron and diamond. The walls were covered in portraits of squid generals, weapons used by the squids, and even a few weapons from the Sky Army.

"Come, Sky. Derpollous will want to see you," one of The Squids said.

_Derpollous..._ my mind mused. _Why does that sound familiar?_

I followed The Squids down to hall, my hatred for the Sky Army growing.

_Sky! Leave! Run! Listen to me! You are not a Squid! You are the leader of Sky Army! _a voice in my mind screamed.

I ignored the voice. "I'm a Squid. I'm a Squid," I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something, Sky?" one of The Squids asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't say anything."

I followed, listening to the instincts in my mind:

_I am a Squid. I am a Squid. I am a Squid._


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Sky Army HQ

**Dammit! My computer finally broke down! I just bought a new one, so I might FINALLY stop having to delay/skip chapters! My old computer was a total dinosaur!**

**My new computer is _awesome!_ It's actually fast and works pretty well! You all can finally read the story better!**

* * *

Sky POV—

I bowed before the leader of The Squids, Derpollous.

"My Lord," I said in respect.

He nodded, smirking in pleasure. "Sky. It is so nice that you may join us."

I stood, ready to take any order. "Tell me what you wish me to do, sire."

He handed me an enchanted obsidian sword, and some squid armor. "You are the only one who can get to the Sky Army in safety, so I need you go in there and do what ever it takes to kill the Sky Army.

I nodded. "Is that all?"

He nodded. "Don't hesitate to kill Dawn or any of the other leaders. But bring Deadlox _alive_. We might need him later on in our master plan. If you need to, we can call in an extraction team."

I bowed again, and I followed the other Squid guards out.

_Sky! Run! Don't follow their orders!_ Dawn's voice shrieked.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

* * *

**Six days of training later...**

* * *

Deadlox POV—

I sat at my desk in my room, studying a book and human anatomy. Maybe I could help Sky if we found him. Maybe there was some mistake.

"Muscles and tendons and bones. Oh my!" I mumbled to myself.

I closed the human anatomy book and grabbed one on squid anatomy. I began to study. Maybe—

A knock on my door made me jump. I knocked my book to the ground, but quickly scooped it up and placed it on my shelf. "Who is it?"

"It's the pizza delivery guy. Open the door, dip shit!" Antvenom called from the hall.

I opened my door to see Ant standing there, holding a sword. He looked pale, like he saw a nightmarish sight.

"What? I was studying," I sighed.

He smirked. "Studying what?"

"Just shut up and tell me what you want," I replied.

Ant nodded. "Sky..."

My eyes turned wide. "He's here?"

Ant nodded. "He... He wants to see everyone. He sent me to find you guys."

I quickly ran to my shelf and grabbed my budder sword. I sprinted out of my room and ran down the hall. Sky was alive! He was okay! My friend was back!

I got to the outside to see Sky. He held an obsidian sword that glittered like shady glowstone. His tentacles were whipping around on his back, grabbing some potions from a nearby potions stand and some iron swords. He was smirking, but he seemed... dark. There was a shadow across his face, making him seem dark, almost evil.

Everyone except Dawn and Ssundee were there, staring at their friend. Almost half of the Sky Army recruits were staring at their half-squid leader. I ran over, smiling in relief. "Sky!"

My friend looked at me, and a chill ran up my spine. He smiled. "Hello, friend."

I tilted my head. "Sky... are you okay?"

He nodded, calm and collected; which was _very_ wrong. "Yes. I'm okay."

Ethan was holding a budder knife. "What happened?" he asked, not bothering to stay mute.

I slowly turned towards him. The chill ran up my spine again. "I ran away. But I'm back again..."

I raised my budder sword. That wasn't the normal Sky. "What happened?" I asked again.

He turned towards me, pulling out a purple helmet and placing it on his head. "Just following orders..."

Oh my Notch. He was wearing squid armor!

"Run!" I yelled, and everyone dashed to the main building.

He only smiled in that eerie way. "Oh no you don't!" One of his tentacles threw several potions, and one splashed onto me. I suddenly felt like I was going in slow motion, or moving through water.

He had tossed a potion of slowness.

I growled and barked for everyone else to go into the building. "Sky! What are you doing!?"

He approached casually. "I am a Squid. I am just following orders."

I stopped trying to run and slowly raised my sword. "You aren't a Squid! You're the leader of the Resistance—!"

"SHUT UP!" Sky screamed. He lunged at me with his obsidian sword. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

I managed to get my sword in a position fast enough to stop Sky's sword. "Stop, Sky! This isn't you!"

He grit his teeth and pulled away his sword. "The Squids were the ones who cared for me! They helped and took care of me when I was weakest! You didn't do shit!"

He tried to go for a jab, but the potion wore off and I was able to go at normal speed. i deflected his sword and kicked him in the stomach. "Sky! You're trying to kill your friends! Your trying to destroy the army _you_ created!"

I swung my sword, nicking him in the wrist. He screamed in pain, but I could see that there was smoke coming from the cut. His blood was a dark blue.

He hissed like an ocelot and lunged at me again. I quickly dove to my right, landing in a roll and raising my budder sword. "Sky! Don't do dis!" I brought my sword down onto his left leg, creating a long slash. He collapsed in pain. More smoke and navy blue blood came gushing out. "Sky! I don't want to hurt you!"

He was too busy staring at my budder sword. Then his leg. Then my sword again...

I then screamed and dropped his sword. He clutched his temples screaming. His sunglasses fell from his face and landed at my feet. His eyes were a horrifying murderous red.

He looked at me, his eyes returning to the normal brown for a minute. "Deadlox... run..."

He then screamed again, and his eyes turned back to the murderous red. "Must... kill... DESTROY SKY ARMY!"

* * *

Sky POV—

Deadlox hit my leg with his budder sword. I collapsed to the ground, clasping a hand to my cut. It started to smoke and bleed. I was... hurt by budder... the only thing that could hurt The Squids. I stared at his budder sword that was dripping with blood.

Squid blood.

_My_ blood.

I screamed and held my head. The splitting pain returned to my head. _Sky! You're human! Don't hurt him!_

I looked back at Deadlox, fear filling me. "Deadlox..."

My squid instincts would return any second. I had to get my friend away from me before I killed him.

"Run..." I warned.

My instincts returned, more powerful and urgent. "Must... kill... DESTROY SKY ARMY!"

* * *

Deadlox POV—

Sky pulled himself from the ground, almost as if he never was stabbed in the leg. I raised his obsidian sword, then hesitated.

He smirked. "I won't ignore orders. I need to bring _you_ back alive." He lowered his sword.

One of his tentacles popped the cork off a bottle with a thick grey-green liquid inside. The other tentacles extended from Sky's back and wrapped around me. I struggled, but I couldn't bring up my arm to cut off the tentacles. The tentacle with the potion forced the liquid down my throat.

I coughed and gagged. It was a potion of weakness, and it burned my insides.

Sky cackled as he dropped me and watched as I writhed on the ground. My stomach and throat were on fire, causing me to throw up.

"Hope you like the feeling of being weak! You're coming with me to The Squid HQ!" Sky said, and he kicked me in the stomach.

I threw up again, shaking and pain over-whelming me. I looked up at him miserably, watching him pick up his sunglasses and put them back on his face.

Darkness closed in.


	7. Chapter 7: What have I done?

Sky POV—

I took off to kill the other leaders of the Resistance after I left Deadlox on the ground. I would get him later.

I ran into the building, my obsidian sword raised and ready for blood. I found a recruit trying to hide, so I killed him with a sword through his torso. Other recruits were screaming and trying to run away, but I managed to kill dozens of them by the minute.

Then I saw a flash of purple and pink hair. I smirked as I saw Dawn run into a room.

"_Daaaaaawn!"_ I shouted. _"I'm coming for you neeeeext!"_

I raced into the room, obsidian sword ready to kill. I could see potions and medical supplies strewn everywhere. Caked blood and used bandages covered the floor. I grinned as saw all the possible hiding places for her.

"Play a little game of cat-and-mouse, huh?" I said, my voice echoing through the room. "Fine! I like a little bit of a challenge!"

My tentacles grabbed several of the potions that were on the tables. I swiped a healing potion and gulped down the red liquid, feeling my cuts and burns from the budder close and heal. My tentacles had potions of weakness and poison, ready to help kill the girl.

I heard a wooden creak behind me, and I whipped around. I saw the lid of a chest close carefully, and I smiled. She was trying to hide from me. I smirked as I crept closer. "Daaaaawn!"

My free hand ran against the smooth wood, and I quickly unlatched the lock and ripped the top off.

All there were was some bandages and healing potions.

"Dammit," I mumbled, then I turned.

Dawn held a budder knife, pressing it against my throat. The yellow metal burned and smoked. I hissed and one of my tentacles tossed a potion of weakness at Dawn. She shrieked and backed away, dropping her knife. I lunged at her like a wolf, but she rolled to her right and popped the cork off of a silvery-grey potion.

Her image faded until there was nothing but the sounds of her panting and running footsteps. She had drunk a potion of invisibility.

"Fuck," I shouted to the ceiling. I raised my sword, realizing that the potion would only last three minutes.

I smirked again. "Two can play at that game!"

My tentacles locked the only door out, and a second one grabbed an invisibility potion. I gulped the silver liquid down, feeling my entire body tingle before I disappeared.

"Sky! This isn't you! You're human!" Dawn's voice called from my left.

I listened carefully, trying to identify where she was. "You left me to die! The Squids saved me! They took care of me like I never tried to kill them!"

Dawn spoke again, this time behind me. "No, Sky! We sent six rescue parties to try and find you! One of the parties found a hidden base in the rain forest! They found a book!"

_A book?_ One of my past memories was starting to surface. _I woke up one morning to find that I was trying to craft a book..._

My obsidian sword dipped to the ground. Something touched my shoulder, but I quickly whipped around to slice something to pieces. "So what? What the fuck does a book have to do with leaving me to die?"

Dawn's voice was now in front of me, but from a distance away. "It was written by you! I have it right here!"

A floating book appeared in front of me, but it soon dropped to the floor. I slowly walked towards it, my sword dipping to the ground again.

* * *

**Journal Of An Abomination**—

**_Day 1:_**

_I've been hearing voices, but they aren't the voices of The Squids like they can be every morning. They're the voices of my friends._

_They're telling me to fight what was happening to me, telling me to come home. Home to the Sky Army HQ. I try to ignore these voices, but Dawn's voice is the strongest._

_She tells me to fight it harder than the others, to come home more urgently than the others._

**_Day__ 2:_**

_The Squids won't leave me alone..._

_Dawn's voice is screaming for me to come back..._

_I don't know what to do..._

**_Day 3:_**

_I tried to come home, to be with Dawn, but I can't._

_My new instincts are keeping me from leaving. I don't even remember writing down each entry._

_Dawn..._

_I miss her. She loved me, and I loved her._

_I loved her more than budder._

**_Day_** **_4:_**

_The Squids are coming. If anyone finds this, know that I still have a normal consciousness. I'm still the normal Sky that I used to be, even if I am related to The Squids._

_I miss my friends._

_I miss my recruits._

_I miss being normal._

_I miss Dawn..._

_If I come back alive..._

_I'm going to propose to that girl._

* * *

Sky POV—

I dropped to my knees, the potion wearing off so that you could see me. Dawn was standing in front of me, her potion effects wearing off as well.

The pain in my head started up again, and I dropped to my hands and knees. I didn't scream this time, I only gasped and clasped my temples. Dawn knelt next to me, looking at me with concern.

Then the tears began to fall. "I killed so many recruits, Dawn. What have I become?"

Dawn pulled the enchanted obsidian sword from my fingers, and tossed it across the room. I forced my tentacles to drop the potions, not ready to hurt her.

"We can find a way to get used to this, Sky. We can learn how to help you," she reassured.

I shook my head, feeling my tears turning hot. I tried to blink them back furiously so Dawn wouldn't see. "I almost killed Deadlox. I killed hundreds of innocent recruits. They won't forgive me..."

She put a hand under my chin and pulled it from the ground, forcing me to look at her. She gave me a smile. "I'm sure they can, Sky. You know how the Sky Army is."

I broke down completely, wrapping my arms around her and letting the tears fall freely. She tightened her grip on me, whispering soothing words to me.

Antvenom, Ssundee, Jerome, The Frog, Ethan, and Bajan Canadian burst into the room, holding weapons. They never lowered them when they saw me and Dawn.

"Dawn! Get away from him!" Bajan Canadian yelped.

Dawn let go of me and stood. "He's fine. Sky's not going to kill anyone any more."

The Frog pulled back his bowstring a little more, aiming for my heart. "Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled.

I stood, looking at him through my sunglasses.

Dawn walked back to me. "Sky, don't—"

I waved her off, giving her a pained smile. "I love you, Dawn."

Then I walked past The Frog and the others, opening the double doors that were my only way out of the Sky Army HQ.

I then glanced over my right shoulder, looking back at the people who now hated me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, then I began to walk down the halls that were littered with the recruits _I_ killed.

* * *

**I actually cried as I wrote this! I was so sad as I wrote this, but I promise that it _will_ start to turn up in the next chapter!**

**-The Awesomer**


	8. Chapter 8: Retry

Deadlox POV—

I woke to the sound of close footsteps. I opened my eyes and quickly looked up, alert to what happened to me earlier. I saw Sky, standing above me. He reached for something that he was holding in one of his tentacles, and I cringed, thinking that it was something to kill me.

Instead, he placed a healing potion in front of me.

I looked at him. "Wha...?"

I saw a silvery tear trace down his cheek, then he walked past me.

"Sky...?" I called weakly, but I coughed.

"Sky!" Dawn rushed past me, panting and almost crying. "Sky!"

I looked back at the potion in front of me. Was he back to normal?

I pushed that thought aside for a second as I weakly wrapped my fingers around the bottle.

* * *

Sky POV—

"Sky!"

I didn't look back as I walked through the forest that surrounded the Sky Army HQ. I knew the voice was Dawn's so I turned my walk into a run.

"Sky!" she yelled again.

I ran faster.

Dawn then blasted past me at an inhuman speed. She stopped in front me, an empty glass bottle with traces of light blue liquid. A potion of swiftness.

I still respected her for being crafty.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with her two mixed colored eyes. "Don't go. I almost lost my sanity when you left last time. If you leave now..." Her voice cracked.

I looked at my red boots. "What will the Sky Army do to me? And remember back in the potions room? They didn't even acknowledge what you said, Dawn." I looked at her, removing my sunglasses to reveal my normal brown eyes. My blood eyes faded after my killing spree had stopped. "I can't come back."

I saw her eyes glitter, like she was going to cry. I gave her another pained smile and hugged her. "It's going to be fine, Dawn. I want you to lead the Sky Army."

She shook her head. I could feel her tears fall onto my shoulders. "Take me with you."

I pulled her away and looked at her. "And what if I try to kill you? It'll be all my fault, and I couldn't live with myself."

She shook her head. "You won't do that. I know you won't, Sky."

I gently pushed her away, and began to climb a tree. At the top, I saw the distant desert, then my rain forest.

I looked back down at Dawn. She looked at me sadly. "I know you won't... because I love you."

I looked back at the rain forest—thinking about the river where The Squids could get me—then decided.

I swung from a branch and landed next to her. "You got your weapon? Some food?"

* * *

I showed her the hidden base I made, telling her how the vines were the only way in. She smiled, saying how it was clever how I had hidden it in the leaves.

I sighed, looking back at the river only a few blocks away from the base of the tree. I could already see the navy tentacles emerging from the blue water, beckoning for me to come and follow...

"Sky? Are you okay?" Dawn asked, concern in her voice.

I slowly nodded. "Um... yeah..."

She grabbed my hand. "C'mon. Let's see how you survived living by yourself."

I showed her my chest with my dwindling food supply and my three weapons: my bow, iron sword, and the diamond axe. I told her how I often couldn't sleep when I wanted because of my tentacles, and how it was easy to climb trees.

Then we talked. Dawn laughed when I told her how I basically turned into Spider-Man when I was trying to get wood. She frowned when I talked about trying to touch budder, only to get burned. I told her about how the hostile monsters wouldn't hurt me when I got close, and how the spider in the tree reacted when I told him I was hunting for monsters.

Dawn talked about how the Sky Army got into a fight during ration-time when they heard I was gone. She told me how The Frog and the others never did their normal jokes or pranks since I left. They were just... serious. No humor. No messing around. They just focused on finding me and keeping the Sky Army from falling apart. I basically took away the humor.

I sighed sadly. "I destroyed the Sky Army. I made my friends stop acting like themselves and become people who just stayed serious 24/7."

Dawn nodded. "We were all so depressed. None of the recruits attempted to do anything without our orders."

I sighed. "Wow..."

We sat in silence for a second, then I heard the whisper: "...brother..."

My instincts began to take control. "Squids... destroy Sky Army..." I mumbled, quickly sitting on the ground and holding my head.

"Sky?" Dawn knelt next to me. "Your eyes..."

"Run, Dawn..." I said quickly, before I felt my eyes turn blood red again. "Squids..."

I looked up, ready to kill anyone in the Sky Army. I saw Dawn holding a budder sword, pointing the tip at my throat. "Don't make me do this, Sky!"

I growled, grabbing my bow and diving through the trap door.

"Sky! No!" she screamed.

I ignored her, looking down at The Squids in the river, ready to take me to The Squid HQ...

"SKY!" Something heavy slammed into me as I slid down the vines. I lost my grip on the green plants, and fell to the ground below...

* * *

Dawn POV—

I had no choice but to dive after Sky. I literally slammed into him, and we both fell to the hard soil below. Sky went face-down several inches, but I was lucky enough to land in the water. Water filled my lungs and nose, causing me to quickly choke. I began to kick up towards the surface, gulping at the air hungrily.

"Hello!"

I looked behind me, seeing about a dozen squids gathered in the water. The biggest one offered a tentacle to me. "Are you half-squid too?"

I narrowed my eyes, and quickly swung my sword in a deadly arc of budder. He vaporized into a shower of blood.

"No," I replied.

The other squids quickly swam away, but I caught the smallest and slowest one, putting my sword just above his face. "Stay the _fuck_ away from Sky! If I see any of you again, I swear to the Aether that I will kill you _very_ slowly and _very_ painfully!"

I threw him back into the river, watching him swim away shaking and yelping in fear. "Derpollous! Derpollous!"

I looked back at Sky, who lay writhing in pain on the soil. "Ow..." he moaned.

I got out of the water, dripping and cold. I shook him gently. "Sky? Sky. Get up. The Squids are gone."

He looked at me, his sunglasses gone and uncovering his eyes. They were now back to the normal coffee brown again. "Dawn? You okay?"

I nodded as I hoisted him from the dirt. "C'mon, Spider-Man. Let's get you back inside."

He groaned as I helped him climb back up the vines, but I kept thinking about the river. Was there a way to stop anything to get in or out of the water?

"Sky? How much iron do you have?" I asked.

"364 ingots. Why?"


	9. Chapter 9: A Moment of Explanation

Dawn POV—

I sent Sky down into the mines, telling him that we needed some iron and diamond. I gave him several buckets as well.

"Just put some lava in here, and bring it back," I told him.

"Psht!" He waved me off. "I'm not a little kid, Dawn. What do ya need lava for?"

I grinned, knowing that he would thank me later. "You'll see."

He shrugged, using his tentacles to grab his diamond axe and several pickaxes. He got the buckets by hand. "Whatever." He dove out the trapdoor, using the vines on separate trees to swing down to the mineshaft.

I quickly grabbed all the iron we had and plopped down on the crafting table. _Iron bars. Iron bars._

* * *

Sky POV—

I sighed as I found a diamond.

"Dawn's going to be happy. Whoopdie-freaking-doo!" I muttered to myself.

I extracted the diamond and plopped myself on a rock. I was still disappointed that I was being hounded by The Squids, and I was slowly giving in to my Squid half. What did I do to deserve this?

"I might as well get back. Dawn's gonna be waiting..."

I got up from the rock and began to wander back out of the caves, looking at every budder nugget I had no choice but to pass. Oh, how I remembered that I would kill Squids by the dozens, defending my friends and recruits. They were my only family left, since The Squids killed my family. The Squids killed their families as well, so we really were family.

Then I had an idea. I quickly grabbed my pickaxe from one of my tentacles and ran to the nearest budder nugget.

"This is gonna hurt..." I raised the pick and chipped off a fair-sized chunk. I cringed as I picked up the budder with my fingers.

I endured the pain, taking my pick again and hammering the budder into a small thin loop. There was a small crater in the top, but I quickly embedded one of the diamonds into the budder.

I smiled as I admired the small ring I had created, sparkling and shining. My hands were stinging and smoking like crazy, but I didn't care.

"Dawn..." I mumbled to myself, remembering the paragraphs in the book she had shown me in the HQ.

_I miss Dawn..._

_If I come back alive..._

_I'm going to propose to that girl._

I found a small piece of fabric, wrapping the jewelry and stuffing it between several diamonds in the backpack. I slung the pack over my shoulder and raced out of the cave, grinning like crazy.

I felt the sun on my skin, blocked out only by sunglasses. I saw Dawn, placing iron bars around the river.

"Smart decision," I complimented.

Dawn beamed and leaped from the bar next to me. "You got the lava?"

I nodded as I handed her four buckets. "Almost died several times. What do you want lava for?"

She easily scaled the bars, raising the buckets above her before dumping it into the water. It quickly sizzled and turned into obsidian.

I smiled. "Finally! Why did I never think of that?"

Dawn hopped back next to me again and kissed me. "Because I'm the awesome one, Sky."

"Nuh-uh!" I protested.

She laughed as I handed her the backpack. She looked at the iron supply, then the coal, and finally the large amount of diamond.

"Nice jo—" She paused, pulling out the piece of fabric. "Sky, what's this?"

I grinned. "It may or may not be budder related."

She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal the budder and diamond ring. She gasped, her eyes reflecting the light on the large diamond to crown it off. "Sky..."

I smiled. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't hesitate, tackling me with a hug and squealing. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

Deadlox POV—

The Sky Army began to bury and pay their respects to the dead in the morning. No one smiled, or looked at my friends or me, or talked for that matter. Dawn went missing, and most of us thought that she was either kidnapped or killed. We mourned over her, making a small statue made from budder and placing it in the center of the HQ.

I sat in my room, wanting to believe that Sky really had given me a healing potion and saved me... but at the same time it seemed impossible. I stared at the cover of a book about squid anatomy. Should I keep studying, maybe help Sky; or was he really too far gone to be saved?

_Maybe he isn't half squid..._ a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

I shook myself. "No. Just read the fucking book, Deadlox," I whispered to myself. I felt my fingers curl around the cover and flip it open. I looked at the chapter contents, trying to find out which chapter I left on.

A breeze through my window started to randomly flipping pages. I growled in frustration, trying to flip back to the chapter contents. But the breeze became stronger, pushing the pages harder against my hand.

"Dammit. Stop!" I said to myself.

The breeze stopped, and I was on page 146. I saw something that caught my eye, and I looked at the picture. It was a squid, but smaller and with it's tentacles on _top_ of it's head instead of under.

"Wha...?"

I looked at the description and began to read to myself:

* * *

**Squid Anatomy; Page 146**

_The Parasitic Squid is a by-species of squids that uses it's mouth to a host and takes control of the host.__ The host can range from animals, to certain plants, to humans, to even bigger squids.  
_

_The Parasitic Squid will burrow it's head under the host's skin, latching onto the spine and spinal cord to take control. The Parasitic Squid takes control of the brain, therefore creating a tamed host. From here, the host can get certain abilities from using the tentacles that protrude from the back, to swimming with no difficulty, to breathing underwater.  
_

_The Parasitic Squid—without any treatment after fourteen days of exposure—will become permanent to the host and will not go back to being what is was originally before exposure. Therefore, the Parasitic Squid should be attended to as soon as possible._

* * *

I stared at the page. "Oh. My. Notch."

I stayed in my room for another minute. Two. Then I Ripped the page from the book and dashed out of my room. "SKY ARMY! REPORT TO THE COURT YARD!"

* * *

**Oh boy! Two chapters in one day! I decided that one chapter every day is too slow! Let's give you an extra chapter for today!**

**-The Awesomer**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Hope

Deadlox POV—

I stood in front of the Sky Army, waving the page from my book in the air. "Sky was infected with a parasite! I have proof!"

My friends stood by me, looking at me in shock. No one spoke as I began to read the description of the Parasitic Squid. None of the recruits protested, or breathed for that matter. When I finished, I looked back at them. "Sky isn't half Squid! He's fully human! We have to find him! We have to treat him!"

Seto cleared his throat. "And _how_ exactly do we treat him?"

I pointed at the page. "There's directions! We need materials!" I pointed at Kermit and Ssundee. "You guys go to the Nether. We need three Soul Sands and a magma cream. Sparklez and Bajan can go get three ender pearls." I went on with giving my friends certain materials to find. Ethan and Antvenom: five fermented spider eyes. MUDKIPZ and Minecraftuniverse: four glowstone dusts. Jerome and Seto: three ingots of budder...

I didn't even have to wait an hour before everyone came back with the needed ingredients. I was waiting in the potions room wearing my lab coat, grabbing the needed bottles and beakers. Dawn normally would have been good at making this potion, but since she was missing, I would have to do what I could.

_Two of the three Soul Sands, a fermented spider eye, and one of the ender pearls in one beaker. Leave to cook. All four glowstone dusts, two of the budder ingots—ground to dust_—_sprinkled gently in..._

I mixed and cooked, determined to make the treatment and help my friend. The entire time my friends were standing by me, handing me materials and tools. They never spoke, or messed around. They were just as determined as me.

"Last ground budder ingot," I demanded, placing the last ender pearl.

Caveman placed the small bottle of dust in my hand, and I popped open the cork. I carefully sprinkled in the budder dust a little bit at a time, mixing with the other hand at the same time. The mixture began to turn a deep blue, then smoke began to come from the bottle. I saw sparks crackle from the liquid, dancing and lighting up my face.

"Deadlox...?" MUDKIPZ started, anxiety in his voice.

"Just a second," I answered.

"Dude. I think we should get away from the potion!" Sparklez warned.

"I almost got it!" I began to mix faster. More sparks and smoke rose from the bottle, making me squint and cough.

I heard a deep rumble from the potion, and everyone quickly dove for cover under tables and in closets. I stayed, clenching my jaw and pouring the last of the budder dust into the bottle. The liquid turned from the deep blue to a dark brown, rumbling more and making me stop stirring. The potion started to shake and spark more.

"Oh squid shit!" I yelped, before I saw the bottle explode like a creeper stuffed with TNT.

I hit the ground too late, feeling shards of searing hot glass and drops of the potion hit my face and body. I felt the table barely graze my back and shoulders, sailing through the air and to the nearest wall. I grit my teeth, squeezed my eyes shut, and clasped my hands over my ears. I could hear evil and strange laughter, screams and moans of the suffering...

"Deadlox? Yo, you okay dude?"

I opened my eyes. I saw what was left of the potions room: shattered glass bottles and pieces of wood. That was it. The sun was beating on my back. I had destroyed the entire room. The hall was now in front of me, and the outer gate behind me. Recruits were looking at the wreckage in shock.

"Holy Aether..." I whispered. "Shit. I failed to make the treatment." I rested my head on the ground. "I couldn't help Sky..."

Ethan shook his head and helped me from ground. He was covered in potions and glass, smoking and sizzling. He pointed to where the middle of the potions room used to be. "I think that is what you were trying to make."

I looked to where he was pointing. There was a single potion, unscathed and glowing. It was the color of polished budder, shimmering and floating half a block from the ground. I quickly ran over and picked up the bottle. It was warm to the touch, spreading along my arms.

I smiled in glee. "Ethan. Grab any supplies. Get Ant and the others. We're gonna search until we find Sky."

He nodded and turned away. I was still staring at the concoction in awe. "We're coming, Sky..."

* * *

**Twelve hours later...**

* * *

Sky POV—

I lay on my bed, Dawn sleeping in a different bed next to me. I was thinking, but not about how Dawn said _yes_ to the proposal, or supplies, or the Sky Army for that matter. I was thinking about my new instincts.

They took control of me almost at every chance possible. I would forget everything that I cared about, who I was, or what was really happening. The instincts almost erased them from my mind. This would sooner or later cause me to kill someone I cared about, and I would never forgive myself.

_What can I do, Notch? I can't get used to this, plus my own army hates me. I killed maybe hundreds of recruits, and I highly doubt that they'll welcome me back with open arms..._

I sighed, and got up from my bed. I silently crept to the trap door, looking at Dawn before I began to slide down the vines. I had to take a walk. Clear my head a bit.

I found myself walking north towards the desert, casually saying _hi_ to the monsters that were hunting for something non-hostile to kill. Every once in a while, I would stop and talk with a skeleton. Honestly, they were pretty nice when you let them. I would keep walking, still finding myself walking north. I eventually found myself in the forest.

_Why did I come over here...?_

I kept walking, watching as an obsidian wall began to come into view. I saw a single block of budder hovering near the front. It was Sky Army HQ.

_Home..._ I thought wistfully.

I continued to walk, still watching the front gates as they emerged from the trees. I heard people laughing and talking behind the gates, almost like nothing happened. I stopped in front of the large iron doors, thinking.

_I can either risk my life for forgiveness, or I can turn back and forever be an abomination that destroyed his own army..._

I pushed open the doors without further hesitation. I was puzzled to find a white void in front of me, but I walked forwards into it...

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I was standing in front of a large budder and diamond throne. It was huge, larger than the Sky Army gates. Sitting in the throne was the almighty himself.

I dropped to my knees. "Lord Notch."

He smiled. "Rise, Sky."

I stood, staring at our creator.

Notch inspected me, then nodded. "You are angry. But the question is: At whom?"

I lowered my gaze, staring at my red boots. "I—I don't know, Lord. I'm angry at myself for not realizing what I really was. But..." I trailed off. I had a feeling that Notch knew what I was going to say next.

Notch nodded. "Yes. Sky, I have a plan for everything and everyone. Do you think I would let something happen to you without having a reason for it?"

I shook my head. "No, Lord. I would never think of such a thing."

"I have a plan for everything. I have already shaped the past, present, and future for everything. All that is left is for that person or thing to make the one choice that will start everything for their lives. Your choice will be coming very soon, and I can do nothing about it," Notch continued.

I looked at him. "You mean, you knew this was going to happen? I—I know that you create how our lives turn out, but..."

He shook his head. "Yes, I knew this was going to happen. But I have worked very hard on your life to be specific. I must make your life unique, but there must be certain moments that take your life for the turn. Only _your_ decisions will help with how you life ends as." I stood from his throne, shrinking until he was about my size. "Like every other life, you need happiness; and sorrow; and anger."

I looked at Notch. "So... you're saying that even through all of this, I still need to accept everything that will happen; but I still need to make the decisions that will form my life."

He nodded. "Yes, Sky. That is what I am telling you." He pointed behind me. "Go. I will be watching."

Before I turned to go, I looked at him. He was now frowning, sadness reflecting in his eyes. I frowned also, knowing something was wrong. "There's something else you want to tell me. Am I correct, Lord Notch?"

He nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I must warn you: Your next decision will decide others' fates, and there may be great sorrow. I pray that you choose the correct choice."

I felt fear come into play. "I pray as well. But that may be difficult because of my new... life..."

Notch smiled again, but I could still feel the tension that was hanging in the air. I then found myself drifting away from our creator, away from where ever I was. But before Notch's image faded away, I saw seven people materialize next to him, smiling and waving.

Those seven people were the children of Notch, the people that fought with the Sky Army against the Squid Army.


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

Sky POV—

I woke with a jolt on the ground, but not the base floor. I was on the ground outside, curled and huddled in the cold soil. Dawn was shaking me, almost crying in fear.

I sat up. "Oh my Notch!"

Dawn hugged me. "Oh thank you!" I could feel her gasp every couple seconds, tears dropping onto my shirt. I patted her back and kept my arms around her. "What happened?! You weren't in your bed, and I just found you on the ground...!"

"I'm okay, Dawn! I promise!" I reassured her, but I was just as confused. What was I doing out here?

She didn't let go for another few minutes. When we finally made it back into the base, I explained the dream. She listened, not interrupting a second until I finished. She didn't know what to say, only: "Whoa..."

I nodded, sighing and sitting on one of the beds. "He said that my next choice will decide other peoples' fates. He hopes that I make the right choice."

Dawn looked at me, a large amount of fear in her eyes. "Sky... I had a dream last night as well..."

* * *

Dawn POV—

My dream was different from Sky's. I was looking at a vision of the Sky Army.

I could see Deadlox, wearing a lab coat covered in potions and glass splinters. What was left of my potions room was just pieces of wood and some smoldering mixtures of different potions. I stared in horror, looking at what used to be my favorite room in the Sky Army HQ.

Deadlox was inspecting a potion the color of polished budder. It was glowing, shimmering and reflecting light around the wreckage. He pulled a page torn from a book and looked for a second. I drifted over next to him and looked at the page.

_The Parasitic Squid..._

I froze. I knew about this species of squid. Heck, so many people are infected by these things every year!

"Perfect. This should work just fine," Deadlox mumbled to himself, tearing off his lab coat to reveal clean clothes beneath.

Seto, Antvenom, Minecraftuniverse, and everyone else jogged to him, also covering in a mix of glass splinters and potions. "You got it?"

He nodded, grinning like a little kid. "Yep. And it's gonna work. If not, I'm gonna make it work."

Everyone had backpacks full of supplies, but Ethan was holding a map, marking off spots and writing down small notes. "Sky should probably be here. We gotta get this to him... How long has he been exposed?"

Kermit raised a hand. "Thirteen days."

Caveman cursed. "He needs it by tomorrow."

They quickly ran out of the HQ, carrying supplies, weapons, and the potion. But why the potion?

Then it hit me.

_The Parasitic Squid..._

_Infected..._

_Exposed..._

_Thirteen days..._

Sky was infected by the Parasitic Squid!

* * *

I looked at Sky, watching as he stared at me in horror. "So... you mean...?"

I nodded. "Sky. You're not half squid. You've only been infected."

He didn't move for a second. He only looked at his tentacles that weren't even his. "I really am not half squid. I let myself get infected..."

I nodded. "Deadlox has a treatment. We need to find him."

Sky didn't move. Instead, he tore off his sunglasses and slammed them onto the ground. "FUCK!" I saw his eyes turn from brown to blood red. "THE SQUIDS WILL REIGN! WHETHER THE SKY ARMY KNOWS SKY IS STILL HUMAN OR NOT!"

I knew what to do. I dove for the chest, ready to pull out my bow. Instead, the tentacles protruding from Sky's back wrapped around my legs and started to drag me towards him. I was scared to death, clawing at the wooden floor boards until I saw blood running from my fingers. "SKY! DON'T!"

The tentacles lifted me from the ground, showing me to the Sky in front of me.

_This isn't Sky, Dawn. He's almost gone unless Deadlox and the others come with the potion..._

What used to be Sky pulled out an iron sword, grinning like an insane squid. I was now scared shitless, flailing around as a last attempt to get away from whatever he was. "NO! SKY, PLEASE! THIS ISN'T YOU! IT'S ME! DAWN!"

His insane smile never wavered. "Sorry, doll. I don't know any _Dawn._ I only know the recruits of the Squid Army."

He began to walk towards me, and I shrieked as loud as I possibly could.

* * *

Deadlox POV—

We were walking through the desert, watching as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. We were almost out of time. We had to find Sky soon.

Sparklez glared at Ethan, who was holding the map. "I thought you said he was nearby!"

Kermit, Ssundee, and Bajan took his side. "Yeah! We've been walking for four hours!"

MUDKIPZ stepped in. "Hey! Ethan's trying to do his best! Lay off!"

Antvenom and Seto glared angrily at Kermit and the others. "He's got the right map. We're going to get there soon!"

Bodil, Minecraftuniverse, Jerome, and I were caught in the middle. We didn't know which side to take. I cleared my throat. "Hey! We're almost there! I think it's just over—"

I was interrupted by a woman's scream. It was in the rain forest just at the edge of the desert. Jerome and Bodil perked up instantly. "Dawn!"

I didn't hesitate when I dashed towards the rainforest. "Dawn! We're coming!"

We reached a river of obsidian that was surrounded by iron bars. I was confused, but I would get to that later. Everyone was close behind, weapons at the ready to use. I pulled out a budder sword and the potion, looking around. "DAWN! DAWN!"

"SKY! NO!"

We all turned to a tree behind us. It was huge, covered in vines and leaves. But just between the leaves I could see some wooden planks. The base was cleverly hidden.

Kermit and MUDKIPS began to climb up the vines. "WE'RE COMING!"

Everyone else followed, gritting their teeth and listening to the screams above us. I could see a trapdoor hidden in the branches, light beaming through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Caveman punched the trapdoor from it's hinges, leaping into the tree house. I climbed in next, budder sword ready to kill. Sky was holding Dawn by his tentacles, the iron sword in his hand covered in blood. Dawn was bleeding from her legs and arms, gushing profusely and dripping onto the wood. Sky looked at us, grinning like a madman. "More Sky Army generals that choose to bow down before The Squids?" He spoke with two voices at once, one his own and the second several octaves deeper.

Kermit, Ethan, Minecraftuniverse, Jerome, and Bodil aimed their bows at his heart. "Let her go you sick son of a bitch!"

He made a _tsk-tsk_ sound. "Not the way to greet a Squid Army general, is it?"

I rose the potion for him to see. "Sky. You aren't half squid. We have a cure. We can help you—"

"SILENCE!"

From the trapdoor erupted squids with armor and weapons. They looked angry, almost as if they were just anxious to start killing us. We all never moved, not lowering our weapons or even frowning. Some prodded Ssundee and Sparklez with their swords, but they hissed and swiped at them. "Don't fucking touch us!"

Sky laughed again, tossing Dawn to us like a rag doll. She hit her head on the landing and her eyes rolled up until just the whites were showing. Bajan quickly knelt next to her and inspected her injuries. I glared at him. "Sky! Don't do dis! This isn't you! You aren't half squid! You were infected with the Parasitic Squid! I have a treatment!"

"Fuck off, Deadlox!" Sky shouted. "I have never felt any better in my life! I feel _real_ power! The Sky Army will be torn apart brick by brick! BRICK BY BRICK!"

I stared at him. His skin had turned several shades darker, almost like a squid. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, so I could see his blood red pupils. His teeth had sharpened, like fangs. But his tentacles... they lifted him from the ground, writhing around and picking up weapons. They were thicker and more dangerous than before. He was almost too far gone.

I finally had a plan. "Fine. Let me join you."

Sky and everyone else looked at me like I was insane. "Really?"

I nodded. "I want to experience real power like you say. Let me join The Squids."

* * *

Sky POV—

I looked at Deadlox in both shock and glee. Did he really want to join The Squids, or was he bluffing?

I had a choice: Let Deadlox join and take a risk, or I kill him now.

* * *

Deadlox POV—

I looked at Sky, hoping he would take the hint and "let me join." If he believed me, I could walk over and force the potion down his throat.

Sky finally nodded. "Okay."

I smiled a fake smile as I walked to be next to Sky, The Squid guards parting so I could walk. My friends were whispering that I was a traitor and a liar...

I discretely slid the potion bottle behind my palm, silently uncorking it at the same time. Sky welcomed me as I stopped in front of him. "Deadlox. Thank you for joining true power."

I nodded as I did another fake smile. I stood next to him, looking at my friends. I quickly winked, showing them that I was doing something different.

Sky sighed. "What should we do with the rest?"

I grinned almost evilly. "Spare them you son of a bitch!"

I whipped out the open potion and stuffed the concoction into his throat. The Squid guards lunged at me, but I vaporized them with a single arc of my budder sword. Sky was now on the ground, choking and writhing in pain. "No... I trusted you..."

My friends all gathered around Sky. I watched as the navy blue color drained from his skin, returning to the normal tan. His eyes started to return to the normal brown. He moaned and I watched his tentacles go slack.

Dawn moaned from behind. "Sky..."

He shut his eyes, screaming in pain. The potion was really hurting him...

* * *

Sky POV—

I felt my squid instincts melt away, along with control over my tentacles. The pain in my stomach was growing rapidly, and I started to scream. Something was ripping from my spine, more pain than I imagined going along with it. I felt my memories from the Sky Army coming back, plus my friends, all the recruits...

And Dawn...

"Dawn!" I quickly tried to stand up, but the pain became searing. I fell back.

_They can take away you from the Squid Army, but in return, I will take away something from you, Sky. I will see you in the Nether!_ I heard a voice yell in my mind. It was deep, with evil clearly in every word. I knew this voice.

Derpollous.

I felt a pain in my temples, and my instincts returned again. I got up from the ground and picked up my iron sword. "Must... kill..."

My friends tried to stop me, but I shoved them aside. I saw Dawn on the ground, unconscious and curled up on the wooden floor. I felt my limbs raise the iron sword above my head without my control, and bring it down into her torso hard.

"_SKY!_" All my friends tackled me, and I hit the floor. My instincts left permanently, and I felt my tentacles detach from my spine with a final burst of pain.

I felt my fingers release their grip on the sword hilt, and I stared at what I had just done.

"No... NO! DAWN! WHAT HAVE I DONE, NOTCH?!"

* * *

Dawn didn't scream. She only made soft cries through horrible pain. I had her head in my lap, tears of anger and sadness falling from my cheeks and onto her face. She was bleeding from her stomach and limbs, nonstop. She was gripping my hand like it was the only thing she needed.

All my friends were kneeling next to her, tears falling from their eyes too. Ethan spoke first: "Dawn, we're sorry."

She gave us all a painful smile. "Sorry for... what? You saved Sky... you kept him from going over to... to The Squids... he can go back to Sky Army HQ..."

I was shaking as I tightened my grip on her hand. "Please, Dawn. I don't know what to do. I can't live with myself. I just killed you without stopping myself..."

She didn't frown, or give any show of anger or sadness. "It will be... fine... You couldn't... couldn't do anything... about it..."

Antvenom's eyes turned wide. "Dawn, what's on your finger?"

She lifted her had slightly from the ground, and showed the bloody ring I had made her. "Sky... gave... asked to... marry me..."

No one spoke. They just kept staring at the ring or trying to comfort Dawn. I was almost bawling my eyes out. "Don't go..."

"Keep going... for me and Sky Army... please. I will... will be watching..." she said, grabbing my hand and holding it tight. "Promise."

I—I promise. For you, Dawn," I promised, crossing my heart with my fingers.

She sighed and smiled a last time. "I... love... you..." she whispered, and closed her eyes.

She never moved again.

* * *

_Your next decision will decide others' fates, and it may cause great sorrow..._

* * *

**I swear there's going to be a next chapter! I swear!**

**Also, I highly suggest _not_ listening to My Immortal while reading this chapter! Don't do it!**

**-The Awesomer**


	12. Chapter 12: Ending and Epilogue

**OKAY! OKAY! A lot of people have just started crying and reviewing it! I think someone just summoned an angry mob!**

**I now give you the last (and early) Chapter 12!**

* * *

Sky POV—

When we returned to the Sky Army HQ, the recruits to celebrate the fact that I came back without killing anyone. I just walked straight to my room, not looking at anyone or saying a word. I locked the door behind me and laid on my bed. Dawn was gone. What was left for me to live for?

Then the tears started to flow. First only a few, then lots, and finally buckets of tears. I stayed silent, not wanting anyone to know. I had left Dawn in the tree house, along with the Parasitic Squid body. I no longer had tentacles, or the ability to breathe or swim underwater easily. I had left that with Dawn.

I heard a knock on my door. "Sky-buscus! C'mon out, man! It's Toby."

I ignored Toby, staring at the ceiling as the tears kept flowing. I could hear Markiplier, PBG, Aviatorgaming, MlgHwnt try to coax me out for five minutes before giving up. I never moved, never talked. I just laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I was ready to give up and loose my will to live.

_Promise..._

I opened my eyes. I remembered Dawn's last words:

_Keep going... for me and Sky Army... please. I will... will be watching. Promise..._

I sat up, realizing what I was doing. I was breaking a last promise to Dawn, the woman I was going to marry.

"I promise, Dawn," I mumbled, and I stood up to go and celebrate with the Sky Army.

Then I heard a voice.

"Sky? Are you there?"

* * *

Dawn POV—

I gasped and opened my eyes. I found myself in the tree house, only it was burning. Maybe The Squids? Maybe Sky and the others, but I highly doubted the last one.

I felt a hand travel to my abdomen, only to find no blood. I was healed. Healthy. Good as new.

I heard someone mumbling in Latin, and I turned my head. Notch himself was standing above me, offering a hand. "Lord Notch?"

"I thank you for your sacrifice. You have risked everything you had to save Sky, and I offer you a second chance," he said with a gentle smile.

I sat up, tilting my head. "Why should I have a second chance, Lord? I only screamed to get attention. The others did the real risk."

Notch nodded. "Yes, but you did more than that. You chose to follow Sky to help, you stayed with him even if you were in danger, and you still loved him."

I looked at my red boots. "You believe that I deserve a second chance, Lord?"

He smiled gently, kneeling down so he could take my hand. "I truly do."

I stared at him for a minute, then I smiled. "Thank you, Lord Notch."

A white void blinded me for a minute, then I was in front of a large obsidian gate.

* * *

I walked slowly to the gates, and knocked on the large iron doors. A recruit answered, and he stared at me in shock. "Dawn...!"

I nodded. "Yes."

He seemed puzzled. "B—But you were killed! Kermit and Seto said they saw it for themselves! We made you a monument!"

I pushed past him into the main grounds. All the recruits that were wandering around stopped what they were doing and stared at me in horror. I kept walking, listening to them whisper.

"She was killed..."

"Impossible..."

"Sky is going to be happy..."

Sky. The word was the only one that registered correctly. I began to walk into the main building, going through the halls with perfect memory. I passed Caveman and Minecraftuniverse at one point, and they almost choked. "Dawn?!"

I stopped and looked at them. "Hey."

Caveman put a hand on my shoulder. "But you're dead! Sky killed you!"

I pointed to the ceiling. "Notch," was all I said, and they both understood.

I kept walking until I got to Sky's room. I knocked on the door. "Sky? Are you there?"

"D—Dawn?"

A few seconds later, the door opened. Sky was standing in front of me, just as a normal human like he should have been in the first place. He was covered in dirt and tears, but to me, it was a pretty ordinary look for him.

He had on his sunglasses, but I could tell that his eyes were wide. "You—You're alive...!"

I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Lord Notch gave me a second cha—"

He tackled me and wrapped his arms around me, his grip almost tight enough to choke me. "Oh thank Notch!"

I felt tears stream my cheeks. "I love you, Sky."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. He released me and looked at me. "Don't leave me again. Promise."

I nodded. "I won't. Besides..." I raised my hand and showed him the budder and diamond ring on my finger.

He laced his fingers in mine and smiled. "Of course," he said, and he kissed me.

* * *

**Two months later...**

* * *

Sky POV—

The marriage was amazing. Everyone was in a good mood, nothing bad happened during the entire day, and a steady stream of new recruits came in all throughout daylight. Everything was nice and peaceful.

It was later when we were walking through the forest when _it_ happened. Dawn and I started locating the constellations in the stars, laughing and talking. It was peaceful.

"That one right there is my personal favorite: _The Master and the Dog._"

We both turned behind us to see Notch himself, wearing a clean white suit and connecting the stars in the sky. He was smiling, walking towards us. "I wanted to come over to congratulate you both on your marriage. All of my children are claiming that this is their new favorite moment in their lives."

Dawn laughed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Come. Follow me. I have gifts for you both ahead."

We soon came to a clearing, where two small separate chests sat in the grass. They were surrounded by flowers and budder.

I grinned. "Thank you Lord—"

I turned to look at him, but he was gone. He had disappeared.

Dawn shrugged. "Don't worry, Sky."

I nodded and looked back at the chests. "Let's see what Notch wanted us to have."

I opened up one of the chests to find budder armor and weapons. I almost squealed like a girl. Everything was enchanted to level 150, each glowing the soft purple light. Dawn's chest held an amulet like mine, glowing a soft buddery light. She held it up to admire in the silver moonlight. "Wow."

I nodded, holding up a budder axe. "Notch really knows us, yes?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, he really—" She paused, pointing behind some trees. "Is that another chest?"

I looked to see a dark ender chest hidden behind a tree trunk. I cocked my head. "Should we check it out?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

We both walked to the chest, holding hands for comfort. We both opened the chest, finding a single envelope. Dawn whimpered in fear, but I carefully pulled the letter from the chest. It was labeled in cursive: _For Sky and Dawn_. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Sky and Dawn,_

_Congratulations on your marriage, and we wish you a happy lifetime. However, we aren't going to make it easy for you or Sky Army._

_Deadlox may have made the potion that cured Sky, but we still have some tricks that will snare you into joining true power: The Squid Army. With your marriage, you have only created more weaknesses for both of you._

_I wish you a happy Honeymoon... because all the other days are going to be Nether on Minecraft._

_-Derpollous_

I growled and crumbled the paper. "Fucking Squids."

Dawn sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find a way to stop them, trust me. Sky Army will stop them, with the help of all our allies."

I nodded. "You're right..."

We began to walk back to Sky Army HQ, hand in hand.

* * *

Epilogue; Unknown POV—

I walked into the temple, my dark hoodie pulled low over my face. I melted into the shadows and crept past the angel guards, not making a single sound.

I entered the room I was looking for and found the children of Notch waiting for me. They were wearing full budder armor and holding their weapons of choice. Sierra, Zhubox, Luna, Del, Kate, and iAngel turned to me. Zhubox smiled. "Ah. So you did make it."

I nodded. "Yes. Where is Polska?"

Kate pointed to an open window. "The usual: Being Polska. Sneaking out into the Overworld and Nether, playing all kinds of pranks, trolling The Squids at their base, exploring the world, disobeying father's orders. After being stuck in the Aether for six months, it's her way of staying completely sane."

I chuckled. "That's Polska."

Luna and Del walked over to me. "Are you sure you want to tell father? I mean, it could be risky if you tell him your intentions for a new plan on attacking the Squids..."

I nodded. "When they my only remaining family, I swore to do whatever it took to take those sons of bitches to the Nether."

iAngel, Zhubox, and Sierra swallowed. "O—Okay, Athena. Whatever you say."

I followed them out of the room, rubbing over a small catch in my silver pendant and opening it up. There was a small photo of my sister, Eris, smiling as she held up her first budder knife.

"I promise, Eris, I'm going to do this for you," I whispered, just as I walked into the throne room.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending!**

**Plus, new OC for Part 4! _My_ personal OC!**

**I will see you in other Fan Fictions, _plus,_ a Part 4 when I find a good plot! I will see you all soon!**

**-The Awesomer**


	13. Hey Everyone!

**A salute to the Sky Army Recruits, Readers, and Awesomer Army Members!**

**I would just like to point out the _The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Part 4_ is out now, and I would like if you all went and checked it out.**

**A final salute, and I will see you soon!**

**-The Awesomer**


End file.
